


winter slammed us like a fist

by drfitzmonster



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Blizzards & Snowstorms, F/F, Needy Bottom Lena Luthor, Oral Sex, Protective Top Kara Danvers, Shrek References, Strangers to Lovers, Strap-Ons, contrary to the title there is no fisting in this fic, just a strap-on blowjob and lena getting softly railed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28384413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drfitzmonster/pseuds/drfitzmonster
Summary: Lena finds herself stranded in the snow on Christmas Eve until a kind stranger comes to her rescue.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 36
Kudos: 838
Collections: Supercorp Content Creators' Guild Secret Santa Exchange 2020





	winter slammed us like a fist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gayandmediocre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayandmediocre/gifts).



> for my dearest lisa. te amo, hermana. i hope you like the title. it is a 3-way reference - seasonal, sexual, shrexual.

Lena was not one to waste time dwelling on the past or regretting mistakes she’d made, but as she trudged through the snowdrifts on 10th Avenue at god-only-knew-what-time at night, soaking wet and chilled to the bone, with a dead phone and ruined shoes, she was beginning to regret not just her decision to venture out on Christmas Eve, but her entire life up to that point.

Everything would have been fine if she’d just stayed in her office working. But no, she’d had a last-minute change of heart and now she was going to freeze to death praying for a cab that definitely wasn’t going to come with a foot of snow on the street. No, there was no cab coming, no phone to call for help, and no way she would make it home in this godforsaken blizzard, so she did the only thing left to do at that point: stop in the partial shelter of an awning and sob uncontrollably.

She’d only been crying for a moment, she thought, when a second-story window across the street from where she was standing slid open. Great, now someone was going to yell at her for disturbing their evening.

Much to Lena’s surprise, however, the woman who called out to her did not admonish her at all. “Ma’am?” she yelled, “Are you ok?”

“Do I look like I’m doing ok to you?!”

“Hold on.” The window slammed shut, and shortly thereafter the front door of the building swung open. “Come on,” the woman said, beckoning to Lena.

Lena didn’t even hesitate. She _ran_ , even with two snapped heels and no idea who this woman was. She could be a serial killer for all Lena knew, but she’d rather get murdered in the warmth of a stranger’s apartment than stay one more minute outside in the cold.

“Thank you,” Lena said, her teeth chattering, as Kara closed the door behind them and led the way upstairs. “You literally saved my life.”

“I couldn’t just leave you out there.”

“Well, a lot of people would have. Seriously though, I don’t know what I would have done.”

“I’m glad I could help. My name is Kara, by the way.”

“Lena.”

“Lena,” Kara repeated. “That’s very pretty.”

Lena smiled, feeling warmth in her cheeks for the first time that evening.

“I hope you’re ok with dogs. I have an Australian shepherd. He’s very sweet, I promise, he’s just a bit enthusiastic.”

Lena did not have much experience with dogs, but she was more than willing to take her chances.

Kara opened the door and yelled “Krypto, no!” as a lanky dog with a long, spotted coat and big floppy ears came bounding toward her. Kara snatched him out of the air as he made a flying leap toward Lena. “Absolutely not, sir,” Kara scolded him, holding him in her arms like a baby. He flopped his head to the side and peered at Lena, tongue lolling out, before groaning and craning his neck so he could lick Kara in the face.

She sighed. “We’re still working on our manners.”

Kara’s apartment was cozy and inviting, if a bit messy, with stacks of books everywhere, canvases leaned against the wall, an easel covered with a paint-stained cloth in a corner, a dog bed, crate, and toys in another.

Once Lena was finally able to see her rescuer up close, she was taken aback by how attractive she was. Kara had dark blond hair pulled back into a ponytail, and an ever so slightly lopsided smile set in the most stunningly handsome jaw Lena had ever seen. As she bent to deposit Krypto in his bed, her t-shirt rode up and Lena was treated to a tantalizing glimpse of her bare midriff.

“I gave him a bone. Hopefully it will keep him occupied for at least ten minutes.” Kara shook her head, smiling brightly. “The bathroom is down the hall. You can shower and try to get warmed up. I’ll get you something to change into and then I can put your wet things in the dryer.”

“Everything I’m wearing is dry clean only, and ruined now. I don’t think the dryer will help.”

“Oh, well, you’ll just have to keep my sweats then.” Kara disappeared into what Lena assumed was her bedroom, emerging with a neat stack of clothing, including a National City University sweatshirt and a pair of fuzzy socks with green monsters on them. “Sorry about the Shrek socks. They’re the warmest ones I have.”

“They’re cute. Thank you.” Lena didn’t want to say it, but she had no idea what a shrek was. She’d _heard of_ the movie, but was clueless beyond that. Children’s movies— any movies, really— were frivolous and a waste of time according to her mother. Lena had far more important things to focus on, like studying, and chess, and piano, and a variety of other activities meant to impress her mother’s business partners at the many insufferable soirees she was forced to attend.

Kara’s dorky socks were incredibly endearing. Everything about her was incredibly endearing. Lena had never found herself so instantly attracted to someone before. And it wasn’t just because this woman was her rescuer. There was something else, something Lena could not quite identify, that was drawing her to Kara.

“If you want to give me your shoes I can put them where Krypto can’t get them. He likes to eat shoes. And clothes. And the couch. And the wall.” Kara gestured at a corner of the room where the wall did in fact appear to have been chewed on. “That’s his latest art project.”

“Oh, my. He seems like a handful.”

“He is. Has been ever since I found him trying to wander into traffic when he was a puppy.”

Lena removed her shoes and awkwardly held them out for Kara to take.

“Ok, I’ll just put these somewhere safe,” Kara said, treating them like they were not basically garbage now.

“They’re beyond repair, I’m afraid, so you can just put them in the trash if you’d like. I don’t think I’ll be wearing them again.”

Kara made a sad noise. “Are you sure? I know a cobbler who can probably fix them.”

“You know a _cobbler_?”

“It’s a dying art, but they still exist. I’d be happy to take them by, once this blizzard is over.”

“You don’t have to do that.”

“It’s nothing, really.”

Lena smiled. “That’s very kind of you, but I don’t want to impose on you more than I already have.”

Kara waved her off. “You’re not imposing. I’m happy to do it.”

Lena couldn’t say no, not when Kara seemed so genuinely enthusiastic. She was not used to being treated with such consideration. It sent a shiver down her spine.

“You’re shaking.” Kara noted with a grave frown. “You should go get warmed up.”

Lena could honestly say that this was the first time she’d ever taken a shower in a stranger’s apartment. It was unnerving, to say the least, and she couldn’t help but picture Kara there with her, bare, water running down her head, neck, chest, belly, and even lower. She couldn’t help but imagine Kara’s hands as her own as they slipped down past her hips to dip between her legs.

Would Kara touch her softly, Lena wondered, steam rising all around them? Would she press her gently against the cold tiles, stifling Lena’s moans with her mouth? Would she fuck her slow and deep, working her up gradually and holding her at the edge until she couldn’t bear it any longer? Would she guide her, trembling and shaking, through her orgasm?

Lena was so tempted to slide her hand just a little lower, to give herself some relief from the arousal that coiled almost painfully in her gut. It wouldn’t take long at all, just a—

There was a loud bang against the door that startled Lena so badly she almost lost her footing. Her hand shot out and grabbed the shower curtain, trying to steady herself, but managing only to pull it down on top of her.

There was another bang on the door, followed by a muffled “Krypto no! She doesn’t want to play right now!” And then, much more clearly, “Lena, are you ok?”

“I’m fine. Everything is fine,” she said, frantically trying to get the tension rod back up before too much water got on the floor. She got the curtain back up and sped through the rest of her shower, chastened by what was clearly the universe warning her not to have impure thoughts about Kara.

Lena changed into the clothes Kara had given her. They were soft, and they smelled faintly of floral detergent. They were also too big for her, the sleeves extending past her hands, and comfortable in a way she wasn’t used to. They were nice, cozy even, and Lena allowed herself the indulgence of imagining what it would be like to wake up in Kara’s bed and slip into her clothes, to exist as part of her world, completely wrapped up in it.

The thought made that wearisome tightness return to her belly, the heat rise in her skin. It was time to flee the bathroom and her thoughts before she wandered too much further down that path.

When she emerged from the bathroom Kara was returning from the kitchen, two mugs in her hand.

She stopped in her tracks when she saw Lena. “Wow. You look beautiful... in my clothes— er, they look beautiful... on you? I mean,” she cleared her throat awkwardly and held a mug out to Lena. “I made you some tea. I hope you like chamomile.”

They sat on Kara’s couch, a respectable distance between them, and quietly drank their tea.

Kara put down her mug abruptly and turned to Lena. “Can I see your hands?”

“What?”

“I just want to make sure you don’t have frostbite that requires medical attention.”

“Oh, right.” She held out her hands to Kara, palms up.

Kara took each of Lena’s hands in hers, carefully inspecting her fingers. Kara’s hands were warm, and firm, and so gentle. Lena couldn’t remember the last time anyone had touched her. It was a bit overwhelming, and it sent a flush right into her cheeks.

“What about your toes?” Kara knelt on the floor next to Lena. “Can I?” she asked, her hand resting at the back of Lena’s leg.

“Oh. Um, yes, you can.” Lena allowed Kara to remove the monster socks and look more closely at her feet than she’d ever let anyone.

“Your feet look good.”

“Thanks?” The blush spread to her ears.

“No,” Kara laughed, “I mean, you don’t appear to have frostbite in your toes.” She gently replaced Lena’s socks. “Not that your feet _don’t_ look good. They’re very nice.” She cleared her throat and stood up. “They don’t feel numb or abnormally warm or anything, do they?”

“No, they don’t.”

“Good. I’m a little concerned about your face though. Your skin looks a bit red.”

“I, um, I don’t think it’s frostbite.”

Kara tilted her head to one side, looking at Lena strangely for a moment, and then it hit her. “ _Oh_. Oh, no. You’re blushing. I’ve made you uncomfortable.” She leapt up from the floor and backed away from Lena. “I am so, so sorry.”

“No, you’ve been perfect, really.”

Kara sighed and shook her head. “I can be a bit of a steamroller. I go into autopilot with the first aid sometimes.”

“Are you a paramedic?”

Kara came back and sat down, further away from Lena than before. “No, I’m an art teacher. I just volunteer at a youth shelter sometimes and in the winter we deal with a lot of frostbite.”

“Well, aren’t you a regular knight in shining armor.”

Kara frowned, a crinkle appearing between her eyebrows. “I’m really not.”

“Of course you are. You’re handsome, kind, rescue dogs and women in peril, volunteer with children. And let me guess: you’re also in a committed long term relationship with the person in the pictures?” Lena pointed to a bookshelf upon which sat several photos.

Kara burst out laughing. “Oh god, no. That’s my sister, Alex. I’m, um, not in a relationship right now.”

“How is that possible?”

Kara shrugged. “I’m kind of a hermit, I guess. My sister says it’s because I watched Shrek too much as a kid. ‘Stay out of my swamp!’ and all that.”

“I’m a bit embarrassed, but I must admit I’ve never seen it.”

“You haven’t?! But it’s so good! It’s one of my favorite movies!”

“Yes, I can tell.”

“We could, you know, watch it right now, if you want. I think you’re going to be stranded here for a while, and we need some way to pass the time.”

Lena could think of some _very_ specific ways she would have liked to pass the time, ones that made a flush pass through her, but that was most certainly not what Kara meant. So in an attempt to distract herself from her thoughts, she agreed.

Lena found that she very much enjoyed the movie. It was funny, and sweet, and Kara was clearly very emotionally affected by it. At first, Lena didn’t quite understand why Kara identified so strongly with a giant green ogre, she seemed quite the opposite of Shrek, sweet and gregarious and open. Certainly, though, Kara had layers to her that Lena was not privileged enough to see.

“What did you think?” Kara asked, a hopeful smile on her face.

“I loved it.”

“Who was your favorite character?”

“I would have to say that the dragon is my favorite.”

“I love Dragon! But can I ask why you like her the best?”

“Well, everyone thinks she’s a terrible monster, but she’s not. She’s not bad, she’s misunderstood. She just needs love, like anyone does.”

“Like you do?”

Lena barked out a laugh, tears stinging at the corners of her eyes. “You’re very perceptive, aren’t you?”

“You deserve love too, Lena.”

“Not everyone thinks so. Most people wouldn’t touch me with a ten foot pole.”

“I’m so sorry that people treat you like that. They just don’t see the real you.”

“And you see the real me? After all of two hours?”

“I’m a really good judge of character,” Kara said, nodding, lip curling into a smirk.

“Oh, you are? Then please tell me about myself, and I’ll let you know how close you are.”

“Ok. Lena...” Kara looked at her appraisingly. “You work really hard, harder than anyone else you know. Work is your escape. You’re most comfortable in your office, more comfortable there than in your own home. You excel in whatever field you’re in. You’ve built your identity around it. You have so many awards and accolades you’ve lost count, but no matter what you do, you never feel like you’re good enough. But you _are_ good enough. You’re so good.”

“You are far too kind.”

“I’m just telling the truth.”

“Kara...” Lena trailed off. She didn’t have the energy to protest. Besides, the praise felt so good.

They faded from talking into comfortable silence, and without conversation to occupy Lena all she could think about was Kara’s pretty pink lips and how much she’d like to kiss them.

“Thank you, for everything.”

“Oh, of course,” Kara said with a shrug. “It’s really not a big deal.”

“No, Kara, it is. You’ve shown me, a complete stranger, so much kindness. I don’t know how I can ever truly repay you, but let me at least give you some money for the imposition.”

“I could never ask you to pay me. You don’t owe me anything.”

“I believe I owe you my life.”

“You don’t. I did this because I want to help you, not because I expect anything from you in return.”

“You won’t let me give you any money?”

“No. Keep your money. It’s going to be a long winter, you’ll need it.”

“I promise you I don’t.”

“Well I don’t need it either. If you’re really feeling compelled you can donate to the youth shelter.”

“I would love to.”

“Really?” She asked, her megawatt smile becoming instantly brighter.

“Yes, really.”

Kara pulled her into a hug. “That means so much to me.”

Lena held on for much longer than she should have, finally letting go so she could look into Kara’s eyes. They were dark, her pupils overblown. Lena moved in slowly, pressing her lips to Kara’s. Kara didn’t react immediately, but when she did it was with enthusiasm. She slipped her fingers into Lena’s hair, cradling the back of her head, and then, all of a sudden, she backed off.

When Lena followed after her, Kara stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

“Wait...”

“I’m so sorry. I’ve clearly read this situation all wrong.” Lena stood, trying very, very hard not to cry. Now that she’d made an utter fool of herself, dying outside in the snow didn’t seem so bad.

Lena scanned the room for a pair of Kara’s shoes so she could run, but Kara reached out and took her hand.

“You haven’t read anything wrong. You’re amazing and beautiful and I am _so_ attracted to you...”

“But...”

“But I’m worried that you kissed me because you think you owe it to me. You don’t owe me anything.”

“I know, Kara. I didn’t kiss you because I think I owe you. I kissed you because I want you.” Lena sighed and sat back down. She’d already embarrassed herself plenty, what was one more mortifying admission. “I need you.”

“Are you sure?”

“ _Please_.”

Kara leaned in and pressed her forehead to Lena’s, hands moving to either side of her face. She kissed Lena slowly, reverently, soft and featherlight at first, almost chaste. Lena let herself be led, and Kara deepened the kiss, pressing into Lena’s mouth with her tongue. After a moment she moved her hands down to Lena’s waist, and deftly lifted her onto her lap so Lena was straddling her. “Is this ok?”

Lena nodded.

“I’m going to take good care of you. Is that what you want?”

“Yes,” Lena breathed against Kara’s mouth. “More than anything.”

They kissed, slow and deep, until Lena was buzzing, trying desperately to grind against Kara’s abs.

“Can I take this off?” Kara tugged at the hem of the National City sweatshirt she’d given to Lena.

“It’s yours. You can do whatever you want with it.”

Kara pulled the sweatshirt off, her hands moving to Lena’s sides. “God you’re beautiful.” She bent forward and kissed Lena’s chest, working her way to each of her nipples, which she sucked stiff before kissing her way back up to Lena’s mouth. “Tell me what you like. I just want to make you feel good.” She gripped Lena’s back, pressing in with her fingertips.

Lena just whined. She didn’t think she could actually say all the filthy things running through her mind. Her cheeks reddened with embarrassment and she lowered her gaze.

“Aw, baby,” Kara said, soothingly, “it’s ok to be shy.” She hooked a finger under her chin and tipped her head back, kissing her softly. “How do you like to be fucked?” Kara asked against her lips. “With fingers? A strap?”

“Strap-on,” Lena whimpered, “please.”

Kara stood with Lena in arms, and carried her down the hallway to her bedroom, where she deposited her on the bed. “I’ll be right back.” She disappeared into her closet and emerged gloriously naked except for a bright green dildo strapped between her legs.

All Lena could do was stare, having temporarily lost the ability to speak.

Kara looked down at the strap-on and back up at Lena, blushing ever so slightly. “It was on sale. And it glows in the dark. The color is just a bonus,” she said, laughing awkwardly. “I don’t have a Shrek kink, I promise.”

Lena wouldn’t have cared, even if Kara did. She was absolutely breathtaking, her skin a warm golden tone in the dim light. She was stocky, her limbs thick and well-muscled, and she had gorgeous abs that Lena just wanted to put her hands on. Below her toned stomach Kara had a pronounced happy trail that disappeared behind the strap-on harness.

Lena scooted to the edge of the bed, reaching out and urging Kara forward by pulling on the leather straps that stretched over her hips. The dildo bobbed dangerously close to Lena’s face, the garish green somehow looking devastatingly hot when Kara was wearing it.

The reality of the moment snuck up on her, and she let out a stuttering breath, trying to calm herself. She just _wanted_ Kara so badly. It was an almost painful heat roiling in her belly, throbbing in her clit, sending static electricity crackling just beneath her skin.

“Hey,” Kara said softly, reaching down to cup Lena’s cheek with her hand. “We can stop now if you want. We don’t have to go any further.”

“No, I want to, so badly, I just... I haven’t done this in a long time.”

“That’s ok, baby. We can go slow. I meant it when I said I’d take good care of you.” Kara stroked Lena’s cheek with her thumb, drawing it downward to rest against her bottom lip. “Can you tell me what you want right now?”

Lena swallowed thickly. “I... I want to suck your cock.”

“Yeah?” Kara pressed her thumb against Lena’s lips and she parted them obediently, letting Kara’s thumb inside, sealing her mouth around it and sucking gently. “Good girl,” she said, softly, removing her thumb and holding the dildo up to Lena’s lips.

Lena took the tip into her mouth and began to suck, holding onto the shaft and pressing the base into Kara’s clit as she bobbed her head.

“Fuck, baby, that feels so good.” She fisted a hand into Lena’s hair gently.

Lena opened her throat, taking as much of the dildo as she could, staying still and letting Kara fuck into her mouth. Being filled like that was not something Lena would ever admit to liking, but there was something incredibly indulgent about it.

“You look so pretty with my cock in your mouth.”

Lena whimpered around the strap-on, the praise going straight to her clit.

Kara pulled out of Lena’s mouth. “You were so good, baby. You deserve a reward,” she said, stroking Lena’s cheek. “Do you want me to fuck you now?”

“Please, Kara,” she begged. “I need you.”

Kara helped her stand and then laid her down on the bed, pulling Lena’s clothes off and tossing them unceremoniously behind her. She put a hand on each of Lena’s legs, just above the knee. “Can I eat you out? I want to get you warmed up before I fuck you.”

“You don’t need to. I’m very, very warm already.”

“Can I do it anyway? I want to taste you.”

“Yes.”

Kara kissed her way down Lena’s body, stopping to lavish attention on her belly, covering it in kisses and gentle nips. “You’re so soft, Lena. I love the way you feel.” She spread Lena’s legs apart, kissing along her thighs on either side before settling between them. She stopped then, for a moment, long enough for Lena to become self-conscious and wonder if Kara was having second thoughts.

She was about to ask if everything was ok when Kara said, “Look at you, you’re pretty as a cupcake. I just want to eat you up.”

Kara didn’t waste another second. She licked a broad stripe up from Lena’s entrance, moaning her approval against Lena’s clit. “God, you taste so good.” She worked Lena up with her tongue, until all she could do was pant and whine, her hands on the back of Kara’s head the only thing anchoring her.

Lena was barrelling towards an orgasm, much quicker than she thought she would. She tried to stave it off as long as possible, but Kara was too good, too unrelenting. Lena had no idea what Kara was doing, but it felt so good Lena was afraid she was going to pass out. She finally tipped over the edge when Kara pressed inside her with one, and then two fingers, and latched on to her clit, laving at it with her tongue.

Lena came with a strangled cry, arching her back dramatically and clutching at Kara’s hair.

Kara raised her head, wiping her mouth and showing Lena a triumphant smirk. She made her way back up Lena’s body to kiss her messily. “That was so hot, baby. You were perfect, you came so well for me.”

Kara sat back on her knees, scooting forward and aiming the strap on at Lena’s cunt. “Are you ready?” she asked, rubbing the tip against Lena’s clit.

“Yes, please, Kara, please.”

Kara pulled a small bottle of lube out of her nightstand and applied it liberally to the dildo. “Tell me if it’s too much, ok?” Kara waited for Lena to nod before slowly easing into her, watching her face the whole time.

Lena gasped when Kara first entered her. She hadn’t taken a strap in a long time. The stretch was intense, but having Kara inside her, feeling so close to her, so full up in more ways than her brain could process, was incredible.

Before that night Lena had wondered if she’d ever feel safe enough to be this vulnerable with anyone again. And now... now she was being softly topped by a stranger who had managed, in just a handful of hours, to make her feel safer than she’d ever felt before. It was overwhelming.

When Kara finally bottomed out, she pressed a line of kisses down Lena’s jaw to her lips. “That’s my good girl,” she said, and kissed her sweetly.

Kara started with slow, long strokes, pulling almost all the way out before plunging back in. “Your pussy is so gorgeous, baby. It looks so good while I’m fucking you.” Kara gradually increased her speed, staying deeper, fucking her harder. “God, you’re taking me so well, baby. You are so beautiful.”

Lena moaned with every instroke, getting louder the faster Kara went. She hadn’t been fucked like this in... in ever, really. Kara was singularly skilled. Her stroke game was so strong Lena was about ready to go buy a ring and propose.

That was the last concrete thought Lena had in her head because after that she ascended this mortal plane. Her cunt was throbbing around Kara’s cock. Her whole body was throbbing. She was just a heartbeat, a pulse, spasm, a pang of arousal zipping down her own spine. She felt fucking electric and holy shit she didn’t think she could take any more.

And then Kara reached down between them to rub Lena’s clit, whispering in her ear, “Let go, baby, I’ve got you,” and she came, hard as a thunderclap. She swore she felt the earth move as all her muscles clenched at once, and she shuddered, her cunt fluttering, her abs coiling almost painfully.

Kara kept fucking her, kept her thumb on her clit, and Lena couldn’t tell if she came for 5 minutes or 5 times or what day it was or what planet she was on, but it sure as fuck was not Earth.

When she finally came back to herself, her throat was hoarse and Kara was stroking her hair gently.

“Hi,” Kara said, smiling down at her. “Thought I’d lost you there for a second.”

“You did,” Lena rasped out.

“Well, I’m glad you came back to me.”

“Yeah me too,” she said, trying to clear her throat.

Kara jumped up before Lena could stop her. “Let me get you some water.”

Lena drank the water Kara gave her greedily, and it felt wonderful on her poor throat, which had received quite a workout, as had the rest of her. She curled up against Kara’s body, very sated and very happy.

“Thank you.” Kara wrapped her arms around Lena with a contented sigh.

“You just fucked me within an inch of my life. I think I should be thanking you.”

Kara laughed and pulled Lena into a kiss. “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas, Kara. It’s not even morning and this is already the best holiday I’ve had in years.”

“You just wait, I am not near finished with you. Your holiday has barely begun.” Kara yawned and pulled a blanket over both of them. “But let’s get some sleep first.”

“Goodnight, Kara,” Lena whispered, snuggling in closer.

In the bed of a kind, generous, absolute champion of a top was the last place Lena imagined she’d be when she left her office earlier that day. It was beyond her wildest dreams. A Christmas miracle to her.

And to her a good night.

Lena woke the next morning to an empty bed, deliciously sore, sitting up and yawning into a stretch. She grabbed one of Kara’s button-up shirts from the back of a chair and slipped it on, leaving it mostly unbuttoned. She wandered into the kitchen to find Kara making pancakes and lecturing Krypto, who sat at her feet, watching everything she was doing intently.

“You can’t just eat pillows like that, Krypto. They’re full of all kinds of synthetic fibers and those aren’t good for dogs.” Kara turned and as soon as she saw Lena she dropped her spatula on the ground. “You’re, um... You’re wearing my shirt.”

“Is that ok? Would you rather I take it off?” Lena pouted, undoing one of the buttons.

Kara turned bright red. “Um, I think that if you do that the pancakes will burn, and we should really both eat something. We’ll need our strength.”

Several hours and several orgasms later, Lena was awoken from the haze of a luxurious postcoital half-doze, her head resting on Kara’s chest, by Kara reaching over to grab her phone off her nightstand.

“Um, Lena...” Kara said, phone still in her hand.

“Hrmm?” Lena hummed against Kara’s skin.

“I just got a text that there’s been an anonymous ten million dollar donation to the shelter. You wouldn’t happen to know anything about that, would you?”

Lena raised her head, arching an eyebrow, a smirk creeping onto her lips. “Not a thing.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](https://drfitzmonster.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/drfitzmonster): @drfitzmonster
> 
> this was my first strap fic, so please be kind. i hope y'all liked it 💜💜💜


End file.
